Top Secret
by raion5
Summary: Ed vuelve a llegar tarde al trabajo pero no se imagina las repercusiones q tendra esta vez...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Aprovechando las vacaciones aquí les traigo otro intento de historia u.u aaaa y fullmetal no me pertenece :'(

Como siempre era un día tranquilo en el cuartel general de Central, las oficinas llenas de militares realizando su trabajando, Armstrong en el patio haciendo una exhibición de sus músculos y Mustang quedándose dormido en su oficina (que sorpresa). Todo estaba en calma y orden pero cierto rubio alquimista rompía con toda la escena.

-RAYOS! Llegaré tarde con ese coronel de pacotilla!- gritaba histéricamente Ed corriendo a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas (XD).

FLASH BACK

Casa de los Elric  
7:00am Niisan despierta ya sonó el despertador… 5 minutos más…  
7:15am Nissan ya métete a bañar… en un momento…  
7:30am Nissan ya está listo el desayuno… en un minuto bajo…  
7:45am Nissan ya tienes que irte… lo tengo todo controlado…  
8:00am O.o maldición como se me hizo tan tarde! Al porque no me despertaste ya no me da tiempo de bañarme, desayunaré en el camino!- gritaba Edward atragantándose con media tostada en la boca.

FIN FLASH BACK

Baka baka! Maldito despertador- decía mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras volaba los papeles de los escritorios.

Y ahí estaba una vez más frente a esa puerta que tanto aborrecía, se decidía entre tocar o desaparecer para siempre de ahí.

Tocó una vez y nada… otra vez más fuerte pero seguía sin obtener respuesta… abrió lentamente mientras asomaba y su cabeza –Coronel?

-Vaya Acero, eres tan pequeño que no podía oír tus toquiditos

Una gran vena roja palpitaba en la frente de Ed – ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUE—O COMO UN BEBE!

No… solo más berrinchudo, lo que me recuerda que este es tu segundo retraso esta semana.

Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder- decía Ed haciendo una reverencia y tragándose todo el coraje.

Muy bien Acero puedes sentirlo en casa, estás suspendido todo el día de hoy sin pago, puedes retirarte- decía Mustang sin siquiera abrir los ojos o cambiar su pose de arrogancia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward caminaba por las calles de la ciudad- ¿Por qué tiene que burlarse de mi siempre? Y para colmo todavía llego tarde y le doy más material para sus chistes. Es un tipo de lo más arrogante, no me quiero imaginar cuando sea Führer, la cabeza se le inflara tanto que explotará- se lamentaba.

Justo cuando llegaba al departamento que compartía con Alphonse de una esquina oscura salió un hombre de gabardina y sigilosamente pregunto: ¿Edward Elric Alquimista de Acero?

El rubio sorprendido casi pega un grito de niña- quiere matarme del susto acaso! Yo soy Edwar Elric que se le ofrece!

Tengo una carta para usted de parte del Coronel Mustang, su contenido es de suma importancia para el estado y se le exige la mayor confidencialidad posible, ni su hermano puede saber de esto- decía el extraño hombre mientras le alcanzaba un sobre a Ed sellado con la palabra "top secret".

Y ahora que se traerá Mustang entre manos- decía el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía desaparecer al hombre en las sombras de nuevo. Top secret? Que será tan importante que no me puede decir en persona…


	2. Chapter 2

-Vaya pero que querrá ese idiota de Mustang que no me podía decir en persona- decía el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba extrañado el sobre en su mano.

Entró a su casa y se aseguró de que Alphonse no estuviera por ahí ya que se le daba lo metiche y chismoso… -Mejor me meto al baño a leerla ÇÇ.

Abrió el sobre cuidando no romper la carta y empezó a leer para sus adentros:

Alquimista de Acero Edward Elric presente:

Se solicita su presencia en el campo militar no. 5 a las 2300 horas de la noche del día de hoy para asuntos de estricta confidencialidad militar.

Su inasistencia significara darlo de baja permanente de los archivos de la milicia.

Atte Coronel Roy Mustang

-Rayos ese maldito coronel no se anda por las ramas, si se me ocurre no presentarme me dará de baja y no podré continuar con mis investigaciones de la piedra filosofal ¬¬

Nissan! Ya llegué ¿Dónde te metiste, cómo te fue hoy, por qué tardas tanto en el baño, tienes diarrea como la otra vez, quieres que te pase mas papel?- gritaba Al a todo pulmón mientras tocaba la puerta del baño insistentemente.

"Al si que es metiche que bueno que me metí al baño a leer esta carta u.u" Ehh no hermano como crees ehh… me estaba lavando ehh… los dientes si! los dientes, en un momento salgo.

-Ok iré preparando la cena espero que tengas hambre.

Fiuu eso estuvo cerca- decía Ed mientras dizque se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su mano enguantada. –Que excusa le daré para salir tan tarde y solo… que desventaja es que sea una armadura y nunca duerma mmm tal vez cuando este viendo su telenovela me pueda escapar por una ventana…

Después de la cena

-Wow eso estuvo delicioso Al creo que comí mucho aumm tengo mucho sueño ¿por qué no te vas a ver tu novela mientras yo levanto los platos y me voy a dormir?- decía el rubio mientras se estiraba y bostezaba falsamente ¬¬

-Gracias nissan eres el mejor n.n ya quiero saber que va a pasar con Juan del Diablo- decía la armadura al tiempo que se levantaba corriendo y se aplastaba en el sillón frente al televisor.

Edward empezó a recoger la mesa y cuando acabó se asomo ligeramente por el marco de la puerta para ver a Al abrazando un pañuelo y su vista fija en la tele -Perfecto esta es mi oportunidad de escapar ÇÇ no debo hacer ningún ruido…  
¿Nissan ya te vas, cuando regreses de ver al Coronel me puedes traer mi pulidor de metal?

Ed tiene una típica caída anime al tiempo que grita – Al ya sabías que iba salir! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¬¬u

-Solo quería ver si eras un buen hermano y confiabas en mí n.n pero ahora veo que no ù.ú ahora si me permites seguiré viendo mi novela.

Maldita sea Al está loco, si ya sabía que tenía que salir porque no me dijo nada- suspiraba Ed mientras caminaba por las calles de central con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mmm veamos el campo militar no. 5… creo que esta después del 4 no n.n? las luces solo llegan hasta aquí más adelante no se ve nada, como supone el tarado de Mustang que lo voy a encontrar.

En eso se oye como una especie de chasquido (adivinen) y una hilera de velas se encienden alumbrando el camino.

-Esto parece más halloween que una reunión secreta para discutir asuntos militares ¬¬u supongo que tendré que seguir el camino de velas y ver de que se trata esto ehh? Que raro podría jurar que oigo música y…

-Me alegra que hayas venido Acero.

-WAAAA coronel trata de matarme de un infarto! Como se le ocurre salir así de las sombras!

-No es mi culpa que le temas a la oscuridad, un soldado siempre debe estar alerta.

-ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY COMO UN PEQUE—O BEBE QUE LE TEME A LA OSCURIDAD!- vociferaba Edward agitando los brazos y las piernas.

El coronel sólo se limito a hacerle una señal de que lo siguiera con su ya común cara de arrogancia.

"Con un demonio me hizo hacer el ridículo, solo a él se le ocurre reunirse en la noche en un lugar tan desolado aparte por qué no trae su uniforme? (esta desnudo XD) esta vestido muy elegantemente, se ve muy bien y… que es eso? Podría jurar que lleva colonia snif snif que bien huele… qué estoy diciendo o.O noooo yo no lo estaba encontrando atractivo para nada lo juroooo"

-Llegamos- interrumpió a Ed de sus pensamientos.

-¿Aquí? O.o

Llegaron a un lugar del campo despejado, rodeado por velas estaba un mantel de cuadritos y una canasta, se podía oír música de violines que sepa dios de donde provenía. Dos copas y una botella y varios pétalos dispersos acababan la decoración.  
-Me quiere explicar de que se trata todo eso!-

-Un pic nic nocturno obviamente mi querido Edward- decía Mustang al tiempo que se sentaba en el mantel y le hacia la seña al mayor de los Elric para que lo acompañara. –No te voy a morder… bueno a menos que tú quieras.

. "Maldito Mustang a que rayos estará jugando, creo que mi cara esta roja NOOO maldición no debo de caer en su juego, mejor le sigo la corriente" –Cof cof esta bien me sentare con usted un rato.

-Así esta mejor, deja te sirvo una copa de champagne para que se te quiten los nervios y entres en calor- decía el pelinegro con una voz que derretiría a cualquiera y claro que Ed estaba mas rojo que su gabardina.

-Ejem claro pero me quiere decir que estamos haciendo aquí.

-Ed ya te dije que un picnic, es qué 2 compañeros no pueden sentarse a disfrutar de una comida tranquilamente? Espero que te gusten las fresas- y sin decir más Roy le metió una fresa con crema en la boca.

-Uhmm uhmm QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDE QUIERE AHOGARME ACASO!

-Dime Ed siempre eres tan lindo haciendo berrinches o es la luz de la luna la que hace que tus hermosos ojos brillen más de lo acostumbrado…- dijo esto acercándose al rostro del alquimista para quitar con su lengua la crema que había quedado en la comisura de su labio.

-Pero por qué está haciendo esto! Acaso cree que seré otra de sus conquistas!

-Nada más alejado de la realidad Edward, te amo, yo tampoco estoy seguro de cómo paso pero me di cuenta que cada vez soportaba menos tu ausencia, necesitaba tener tu atención y por eso siempre buscaba la manera de molestarte aunque lo que yo siempre quería era tener tu afecto, tus abrazos, tus besos, tus lágrimas, que fueras todo mío y yo ser todo de ti.

-Pe-pero coronel…

-Shhh Ed no digas más, sólo quiero saber si estas dispuesto a descubrir si tu me amas también- concluyó besando al rubio tiernamente.

-Coronel… creo que siempre lo he sabido pero me negaba a aceptarlo, desde el momento en que te conocí fui tuyo… Roy.


End file.
